Creampuffs and chocolates
by firestorm978
Summary: A little story about how creampuffs and chocolates can show ones' view on life. can be random at times. no flames please.
1. Chapter 1 The first one

Just a little something I wrote during the holidays. I'm bored, you know. Damn bored.

I kind of like Neil's character. It's a bit like my friend's, with all the girly screams, the fact that they are both scared of dirtying their clothes. (And that same friend is also like Archie who is scared of water. Lol: D)

Told in my POV. Warning: may contain random stuff. Such as mud baths, the Milo pool, and other randomness.

A pink tutu. Along with a Milo pool

Mud. What do you think of when it comes to mud?

"EEWWW!!!!!! Mud?! No way!" Neil squealed. "Unless you're talking about a mud bath, that's more like it. Mud baths, you know, are good for the skin." He added with a flick of his finger.

I banged my head against the table. "So you want me to write about a mud bath?!"

"Well, that's a good idea!" Neil piped up. "Oh oh oh! Write another one for the others as well! They'd love a mud bath!"

"Neil, do you have any idea that mud baths are SO outta the question?"

"We were talking about a question?"

I slammed my head against my keyboard and began to bash it up. (A/N: get ready for a long line of utter randomness due to the slamming of the keyboard.)

Kgtbhnuihxiuf juhgbiudxfhguixsdgh;'jh'xgjhigfhufg sujfgn; fhgfayubghDfmdgjsfbgubfg; rfofjgoidfhg'fdghmzdfH: gohfGnhmjlxfgnXFGHKxjghi

Neil stared at the long line of utter gibberish before screaming girlishly, "HHEEELLLPPP!!!! It's alive, I tell you! It's alive!!!!" Neil ran around in circles, flailing his arms about. He then grabbed hold of Links, the cat on the screen, or better known as the Office Assistant, by the shoulders and began to shake poor Links about vigorously. The poor cat blacked out just before being dunked into a mud bath that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, where did that mud bath come from?" I asked. (And I said no mud baths!)

Ignoring my question, Neil continued running around in circles, eventually banging into the "Word art" button just by the bottom of the screen. The action resulted into a VERY loud bang. Or more like a crash, then a bang, then a crash, then a bang again…… due to the numerous times Neil banged into the button.

f.x: CRASH! BANG! CRASH! BANG! (Repeated for preferred times.)

"Will you keep the noise down?! Some people are trying to sleep, you know!"

Oops. Now the others are awake. Or should I say _suddenly materialized_. Archie rubbed his eyes open.

"Uh…… What?" the others started too materialized fully. Even Herry's teddy bear came. It landed with a _squeak_ on the floor.

"TEDDY!!!! You're here!" Herry squealed, and hugged his teddy bear.

Just then, Jay came out of nowhere with Cronus, hard on their heels.

(A/N: pause here for a while. Should a swarm of bees do? Yup. Love the idea. Wait a moment……)

F.x: takka takka takka……. (Keyboard noise)

"RUN!!!!!" Jay, the descendent of the great leader Jason, screamed, with surprisingly, Cronus, hard on his heels. A swarm of Marshmallow Bees were chasing them, their kebab stingers poised and ready to strike. (Marshmallow bees have bodies made of marshmallows, with their stingers made of small little kebabs. )Cronus was, amusingly, dressed in a……

"OMYGAWD! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS CRONUS WEARING?!" Neil shrieked, one hand pointing at Cronus, the other hand apparently shielding his eyes. "Man, Cronus, you should really get a reality check. My eyes hurt so much just by looking at that…… _outfit_ you're wearing. Urrgghh!"

Everyone turned to look at their nemesis. Theresa took one look and turned away, apparently in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Herry, with his beloved teddy bear, burst out roaring in laughter, banging his fists on the floor as he was rolling on floor laughing out loud. (This action is a.k.a ROFLOL in cyber-space) Atlanta, along with Archie, couldn't stand holding their laughter any more, cried with laughter till their sides ached. Cronus glared at them.

"What?" he asked, "it's not my fault that the author made me dress like this."

Everyone burst out laughing again, for Cronus was wearing a pink leotard and tutu, along with a tiara and a pink handbag. The sight, of course, was hilarious.

I giggled to myself as I watched the Marshmallow Bees getting glomped by Herry. Poor bees. I wonder what would happen to them in the next life. If they ever have a next life.

Just then, a television pops out of nowhere and suddenly broadcasts "The new news".

f.x.: Da da da DAA~!

TNN host: Well hello there to you people who are watching The New News!

f.x.: Da da da DAA~!

TNN host: Well for today's TNN, we have a neww announcement to make (as we always do for every single episode of TNN).

f.x.: Da da da DAA~!

TNN host: We have just received a report from this scientist who just materialized here, that Marshmallow Bees, whatever they're, do not have a next life.

TNN scientist guy: We'th know'th it'h that'h these'th bees'th, wutever'h they're, *cough cough*, tasteth like......GACK CHOKE ACK!

TNN host: Oh dear. Looks like the author forgotten to write propel-- GACK CHOKE ACK!

Random voice from nowhere: And that's the end of todays, "The New News".

f.x.: Da da da DAA~!

Random voice from nowhere: Stop that.

f.x.: Da da da DAA~!

"That was weird," Atlanta said.

"Tottally," added Archie.

"Look at me! I'm a little birdie! Fly fly fly~" Cronus sang as he skipped about, eventually landing into the big Milo pool.

KA-SPLASH!

"Fl--blub-fly-blub-bridie-blub......."

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Eh? How did you like it? Don't blame me for the total randomness, It's like my first fanfic (diao O_o lll), since I had nothing to do during the holidays. Somehow, I created this account like (when?!), and I had forgotten all about it. Until now, that is. :D_


	2. Chapter 2 Why a new chapter

And yes, dear readers, I'm back! You know, I shouldn't say "I'm back", but rather, I should say, "I'll be back" at the end of my last story, since the new Terminator movie is out. I still haven't watched it yet though. Sigh……

Anyway, I've written another fanfic, this time with more randomness, as well as uh… more randomness. Yup. That's right! More randomness! Now where did I put that dictionary……?

In the meantime people, just keep on reading! (Man, I should REALLY stop sounding so cliché. Urgh)

Why a new chapter is needed

As I stare at this piece of blank document which once **was** a blank document, I couldn't help but think what happened to our heroes as they were left in the last chapter. Perhaps it's about time I put them in this chapter already……

Okay. Just to clear the heads of our already confused heroes (not forgetting our sissy villain, and the other gods who have just materialized), we are now in chapter 2! Not bad, eh?

Of course, we still have some effects to rub out. Such as…… this elephant!

"HRUUMMPPHHH!"

"I thought you got rid of the elephant," Atlanta said.

"Will it continue to ruin my hair?!" Neil wailed, not noticing the grumbles of annoyance from his fellow heroes. "'Cos if it will, GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

"What happened to the "Desperate Heroes" I asked you to produce?" Theresa asked the author, Firestorm978.

"I got tired after the word "Desperate" because it sounded so…… man, where is that dictionary……"

"Desperate," Odie cut in. "You mean desperate."

"Nonononononono, I meant um……"

"Delirious."

"Horrible."

"Hallucination."

"Hair cream."

"HAIR CREAM?!"

"What? My hair's in a mess."

Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

Looks like we'll need some renovations.

"La dee da dee la da……" (Obviously from you-know-who who's apparently STILL dressed in that "horrible dressing" as describe by our Mr. Looking-good-guy.)

"We could really use a change in plot, you know!" Atlanta pouted, waving a fist at Firestorm978.

"Yeah, right," Herry added, cracking his knuckles.

"Give me some conditioners and anti-dandruff shampoo in the new story," said Neil, who immediately fell in to that same old chocolate pool that was lying at the corner.

And so, the poor Firestorm978 had to rewrite the story, in order to avoid Herry's blows and the consistent wailing of Neil and his hair. But it is mostly of Neil's hair.


	3. Chapter 3 Cookies for real

Well, yeah. I know that my first three chapters may have been weird, and so to answer and please (If I can) my readers, I will write this chapter in a… story-like way. (?!)

Sorry for the mixed up in fanfic jargon though. I'm not used to it, being M.I.A. with for SO long. I remember that the last time I went on this site before the holidays was… around December last year. Sigh. Anyway, my apologies again and I hope you will understand. And I'm going to need to change the title name again. Sigh.

Moving on! Just enjoy! : D

Cheers,

Firestorm978

* * *

It was Christmas. Ah, Christmas, the happiest time of the year. Giving presents, decorating the Christmas tree (even though it wasn't needed to. The gods can manage that), and the goodies. Jay loved this time of the year, if only Cronus wasn't planning on some evil scheme. There was once he remembered, when he and Neil went shopping, and somehow, Cronus managed to trick Neil or something into getting Zeus to somewhere. At least they managed to get the Cornucopia to wish everything backed to normal (not to mention some shopping done). He sighed, and tiptoed to put the star on the Christmas tree in the brownstone.

Just then, Herry came walking in with a tray of freshly baked creampuffs and cookies.

"Who wants cookies!" he sang, taking a bite out of a super large chocolate chip cookie.

Neil looked up from where he was sitting, a tabloid magazine in his well-manicured hands.

"COOKIES?!" he squealed loudly, but louder than he intended to create a "dramatic" effect. This outburst caused Jay to lose his balance from his position on the chair he was currently standing on, and tumble onto a pile of presents, most of them from Neil, to Neil. Everyone glared at him.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't like cookies, anyway. They have plenty of calories and," he added, pausing dramatically again, "CAN MAKE YOU GO BALD!!" he screamed, hands clutching his face, mimicking another cliché dramatic posture.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and returned to whatever thing they were doing. Jay blinked, and picked himself up. He dusted himself gently and said, "Well, I don't think that cookies or creampuffs aren't going to make you go bald or anything."

Everyone (with the exception of Neil) murmured in agreement and returned again to whatever thing they were previously doing. Jay shrugged and stood back to admire his newly decorated Christmas tree. Just then, Herry came up to him and offered him a cookie. "Want some?" Herry asked with his mouth full, or at least what it sounded like. What Jay really heard was: "Mmfwantmm mmmffsomeff?"

Jay happily obliged, popping a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. _Mmm… more chocolate chips, less dough…_ he thought as he chewed thoroughly through the chewy cookie. Then, a more realistic though pooped up in his head like popcorn: _Uh-oh, what if Cronus is using this time as a chance to *gasp* take over the world?_ He shook his head, and continued munching on his cookie, forgetting about almost all of his worries. Well, that is, except for the fact that he was sad that Herry did not baked Oatmeal and Raisins.

It was just then that Cronus, who appeared slightly drenched, walked into the brownstone without bothering to knock.

"Sorry, got caught in a downpour," he said, wincing a little. "Any spare towels?"

Everyone fell into a stunned silence and blinked.

"Cookie?" mumbled Herry.

* * *

Well, I guess cliffies won't do much harm…

Some stuff to note:

Sorry for not updating this for like… two months… homework (wince…) too much nowadays.

And yes, I deleted Chapter 2. It didn't really fit in as a story.

The exams are coming around next fortnight (gasp! The horror!), and I won't be around unless I've got time. So, stories won't be updated for a month… apologies… : D


End file.
